


Under Aqua Skies

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is surprised when Red invites her on a trip to experience the Northern Lights. She has developed a crush on him, and she accepts the invitation, hoping that their relationship will turn into a romance. Red secretly hopes for the same thing.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 51
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone shared a photo of igloo or bubble hotel suites under the Northern Lights as Lizzington inspiration. The inspiration worked! In this fic, this is where Liz and Red stay: https://www.booking.com/hotel/fi/northern-lights-huts.html
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was standing in the haircare aisle of a drugstore, staring at the boxes of hair colour. She was deep in thought, wondering if she should refresh her blonde tresses or go dark to match her roots. Red seemed to really like her as a blonde. Liz was having a hard time making a decision; was it too daring to embrace the new look? Should she go back to her usual brown and feel more like herself, or go ahead and be different for a while.

“Lizzie, there you are.” Red said, startling her.

Liz jumped, and gaped at Red in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Liz asked.

“Well, I had Dembe track you down. Your neighbour said you were running errands and you headed in this direction. He saw you through the window and here I am.” Red said.

“Okay, but why? What’s up?” She asked, puzzled.

“I’ve made a reservation at the Levin Iglut hotel in Finland, with a magnificent view of the aurora borealis.” He said.

“Okay…” She said, wondering what this had to do with her.

“It’s a thermal glass igloo for two. I hoped you would join me. It’ll be such a wonderful experience.” He said.

Liz was astonished, but the excited look on Red’s face warmed her heart. She couldn’t turn him down, he’d be so disappointed.

“Um, yeah, I guess I can come with you.” Liz said.

“Fantastic!” Red said happily.

“When is the reservation for?” She asked.

“Four days from now.” He said.

“Wow, that’s short notice! So, I just need to pack some warm clothes and stuff?” She said, feeling unprepared.

“Yes. Enough for about a week.” He said.

“We’re staying in a glass igloo for a week?!” She said incredulously.

“Yes, Lizzie. It’s cozy and luxurious there, you won’t have to worry about anything.” He said.

Liz knew that although Red seemed spontaneous, he planned meticulously. She could trust that he knew what he was doing and he would be prepared for anything. She could trust him.

“Okay.” Liz said.

Red nodded and glanced at the boxes of hair colour before looking at Lizzie again.

“I hope you stay blonde for a while, it’s refreshing and beautiful on you.” Red said, then he walked away and exited the store.

Red got into the back of the car and began smiling as he looked forward to the trip with Lizzie.

Liz picked up a box of blonde hair colour that matched her current shade, then as she headed for the checkouts, she stopped and glanced around. Liz nonchalantly stepped into an aisle and picked up a couple boxes of lubricated condoms. _You never know_ , she thought excitedly. She then paid for the items and left the store.

When Liz arrived home, she started up the coffeemaker and took her purchases out of the drugstore bag. She smirked wryly as she looked at the hair colour and condoms. She realized she had a crush on Red; how she didn’t realize it sooner was a complete mystery. Liz sighed and sat down to wait for the coffee to be ready. She wondered if Red had similar feelings for her. The trip sounded romantic, but it was possible he’d merely invited her as a friend and travel companion. They’d been fugitives recently, and they’d grown closer, however nothing intimate happened between them. Liz felt a bit silly for letting her crush influence her purchases. She was startled out of her reverie when the coffeemaker beeped, so she got up and poured her coffee.

Later that evening, Liz opened the package of hair colour and applied it. She set the timer and walked into the living room to watch TV, but there was a quiet knock on the door. She went to the door and peered out the peephole to see Red standing there. Liz hesitated, but then she opened the door. Red was taken aback when the door opened and he saw Lizzie only wearing a bath towel, with her hair piled on top of her head, saturated with hair colouring solution.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Red said.

“It’s okay, come in. I have to wait twenty minutes for the hair colour to do its thing.” Liz said.

Red entered the apartment and Lizzie closed and locked the door, then they looked at each other.

“I’m glad you’re doing the blonde again…I’m rather fond of it.” Red said, smiling and gazing at her.

“Thanks. I like it too.” Liz said.

Red was so captivated by Lizzie, he momentarily forgot what he was there for.

“…Oh, I brought some brochures to show you what the hotel looks like.” Red said.

“Cool. Let’s sit on the couch.” Liz said, then they went and sat down in the living room.

Liz turned the TV off and Red handed her one of the brochures.

“Wow.” Liz said softly.

The warmly lit cozy igloos were nestled in the snow, directly under the Northern Lights. The rows of igloos were far enough apart and facing away from each other to give the guests privacy. Liz opened up the brochure and skimmed the information sections, then she studied the closeup photo of a couple igloos beneath the greenish glow of aurora borealis.

“It’s a breathtaking view. I think that’s the closest anyone can get to the Northern Lights. It’s beautiful.” Liz said.

Red nodded.

Liz looked closely at the interior of the igloos and she noticed one contained one large bed while another contained two medium sized beds.

“So…what kind of igloo did you reserve?” Liz asked, trying to sound casual.

“I assumed the two beds would be best, so that’s what I got.” Red said, trying not to be presumptuous.

“Okay.” She said, hiding her feelings well.

Red wondered if Lizzie had been hoping to share a bed. Liz wondered if Red actually wanted to reserve an igloo with one bed. They furtively glanced at each other, then Red showed Lizzie a different brochure, showing available amenities and tour options for the area. She slowly flipped page by page, taking it all in.

“What do you think, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“I think it’ll be great. It looks amazing. What made you choose this place for a vacation?” Liz said.

Red leaned back in his chair and smiled nostalgically.

“I was thinking about stargazing with you while travelling on the shipping container. This felt like it could be a similar experience, only more peaceful and relaxing.” He said.

Liz smiled; that was a very sweet, thoughtful answer.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be very peaceful and relaxing. I’m looking forward to it. Thank you for inviting me to come with you.” Liz said.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He said.

They smiled at each other.

“Along with your warm clothing and outerwear, you should pack some lighter, cooler things. The igloo is heated and you might get too warm if you bring fleece pyjamas or something.” He said.

In addition to the heating issue, Red hoped Lizzie would wear something more revealing than winter pyjamas.

“Sounds good. I will.” She said.

The kitchen timer went off, so Liz got up and turned it off.

“Well, I gotta rinse my hair out.” Liz said.

Red got up.

“I’ll leave you to it. Have a good night, and I’ll see you tomorrow at the black site.” Red said.

“Okay. Night, Red.” Liz said.

“Night, Lizzie.” He said softly.

Red let himself out and Liz locked the door, then she went into the bathroom and rinsed her hair. When she was all done, she dried her hair and checked it out in the mirror. Liz thought it looked pretty. She smiled as she recalled Red’s gobsmacked reaction to her when she first went blonde.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day at the black site, Liz got out of the elevator and she was greeted by a surprised-looking Red. He took in her appearance.

“Your hair looks lovely.” Red said.

“Thank you.” Liz said, feeling flattered and excited.

After a few moments, they brought their attention to the job at hand, which was to get the task force started on the next blacklister.

“Red says there’s a really sick, twisted guy named Weiland Alton Boris Newhouse III. He is running a small sex trafficking ring, trying to collect sex slaves for himself, his friends and his family. The ring is small for now, but he needs to be stopped before this heinous activity grows worse. There are already an estimated twelve victims who need to be rescued. Red knows where this is happening, we just need to strategize so that we can get all of the girls and women to safety while apprehending Newhouse and his associates.” Liz said.

“His family has had quite a few acres of land, and they have stayed close to it, if not on the property, for at least a hundred years. I’ll outline the area on Aram’s map. It goes from this town line here, out to the ravine over here, and up to the next farm in the front. This mansion is Newhouse’s. He lives there with his younger brother and the women they have just acquired as sex slaves. This property out here is a guest house, where his best friend and the friend’s wife live. They have one woman trapped there. The people in these houses along this road are all relatives. The remainder of the girls will be there, I’m not quite sure how many per house.” Red said.

“Understood. I think we should either conduct surveillance to see how many victims are in these houses, or just blitz them with several tactical units who are prepared to handle both arrests and rescues simultaneously.” Cooper said.

“I think the latter option would be best, Sir. I can’t stand the thought of the victims spending any more time in those traumatic circumstances.” Liz said.

“You’re right. A blitz it is.” Cooper said.

Liz nodded.

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Reddington. We never would’ve known what was going on in this sleepy little rural neighbourhood. Disgusting.” Cooper said, staring at the map.

“I agree it’s disgusting. I hope the victims are all rescued and treated for their trauma.” Red said.

Liz gazed admiringly at Red. Despite being a ‘ruthless’ criminal at times, Red’s heart was in the right place; he preferred to shut down abhorrent things like the trafficking and exploitation of humans and animals rather than profit from them.

Red glanced at Lizzie and he noticed she was staring fondly at him. She clearly appreciated what he was doing, and they held the same views; was there more to that look? She smiled and looked away.

After the briefing, Cooper and Ressler got to work planning the mission and organizing tactical units. Aram was adding notes and details to the aerial map. Samar came over to Liz while Red watched Aram’s computer screen.

“Earlier, Reddington was saying something about a trip?” Samar said.

“Yeah, he’s taking me to Finland, to this hotel that has heated glass igloos with a stunning view of the Northern Lights.” Liz said, smiling.

Samar raised her eyebrows as she listened. Liz continued.

“He reserved it for a week. It says in the brochure that they have wifi and stuff, but I think it’ll be nice to unplug for a change and experience the beauty of nature. The igloos look really cozy…I can’t wait.” Liz said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Samar smiled slightly.

“Sounds amazing. So…is it like a romantic getaway?” Samar asked.

Liz wasn’t sure how to respond; she opened her mouth to say something, but then Red approached them.

“Aram was asking for you, Samar. Lizzie, we’re free to go if you’re ready.” Red said.

Samar nodded and then glanced amusedly at Liz; she would have to get the details of the trip from Liz when they came back.

Liz and Red left the black site together.

“I’m glad these scumbags will be taken down. You’re doing a very good thing.” Liz said, putting her hand on Red’s arm.

Red nodded and gently smiled.

“I agree.” He said.

They held eye contact for a few moments.

“So uh…I’ll see you tomorrow. What time?” Liz said.

“I’ll pick you up at about eleven tomorrow night.” Red said.

“We’re doing an overnight flight?” She asked.

“Yes. It’s a very long flight. I’ve arranged it so that we’ll arrive by the next evening to check into the hotel. I’ll have blankets, sleep masks, pillows, food, drinks, everything on the jet to make it a comfortable trip.” Red said.

“Okay. See you tomorrow night then!” Liz said, then she started smiling excitedly.

“Indeed. See you then, Lizzie.” Red said, then he got into the waiting car.

Liz got into her car and drove home, where she already started packing. She was very excited for this trip.

Meanwhile, Red was back at his safe house, talking with Dembe.

“Are you sure this trip is a good idea?” Dembe asked.

“It’s a _great_ idea!” Red said.

“Raymond.” Dembe said.

Red looked at Dembe; his serious tone and his sympathetic eyes forced him to take this conversation seriously.

“It feels right, Dembe.” Red said.

“Honestly, I’m not so sure. I don’t want you to get your heart broken.” Dembe said in concern.

Red sighed pensively and crossed his legs.

“As I said, it just feels like the right time. I have to try at least. I love her and I need her, and I don’t want to end up single for the rest of my life just because I failed to take a risk.” Red said.

“I understand, my friend.” Dembe said compassionately.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was fully packed and ready to go. She even had the boxes of condoms she’d bought on a hopeful whim; they were in a zippered inner pocket of her purse. She heard a car pull up outside and looked out the window. It was Red’s car. Liz grabbed her luggage, turned the lights off and went outside. She locked her door and by that time, Red was out of the car.

“Hello, Lizzie, all ready to go?” Red said.

“Yep!” Liz said.

“May I take this for you?” He asked of her luggage case.

“Oh, I’ll get it, it’s really heavy.” She said dismissively.

“I’m not that old.” He said wryly, then he picked up the suitcase and placed it in the open trunk of the car.

“I wasn’t implying that.” She said.

“Yes you were, but that’s okay, I appreciate your concern. Shall we?” He said in his comical tone.

Liz chuckled and got into the backseat, then Red got in beside her and closed the door.

“The flight takes about seventeen hours, I’m afraid. We’ll stop once for refuelling and we can stretch our legs briefly.” Red said.

“Wow. Okay. I’m up for it.” Liz said.

“Wonderful. I’m so glad you’re coming with me.” He said.

Liz wanted to grab Red and hug him, but she wasn’t sure how he would react to that. She touched his hand instead.

“I’m glad too, Red. I’m really excited for this trip with you.” Liz said.

Red gave her hand a gentle, affectionate squeeze. They drove for quite a while, then they arrived at the private airfield and boarded Red’s jet. Liz sat beside Red and she got comfy by putting her feet on the seat across from her. She covered her feet and legs with a blanket and leaned against a small pillow. Red helped her recline the seat so she was even more comfortable. It was late and Liz was tired. She dozed off against her pillow, but next thing she knew, she woke up with her head on Red’s shoulder while he was in the reclining seat beside her.

“Oh, sorry. My pillow moved.” Liz said.

“No need to apologize. Were you comfy on me?” Red said.

“Yeah.” She said, smirking.

“Come here. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” He said softly, gesturing for her to come closer.

Liz rested on Red’s shoulder again. She felt his cheek lightly rest against her head, and she breathed in his subtle aftershave. Liz drifted off to sleep feeling comforted and happy. Red felt Lizzie’s soft hair against his face and he wanted to kiss her on the head, but he refrained. It was enough to be this close to her.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz and Red endured the very long flight and were happy to stretch and get fresh air for a while as the pilot refuelled, then they finished the journey to their destination in Lapland, Finland. It was almost evening already, which felt weird because of the time difference and being jet-lagged. Red and Lizzie had to get on a shuttle bus to go to the hotel. When they finally arrived, they were worn out but excited at the same time. The scenery was breathtaking. It was very cold, but they were bundled up in arctic gear. Red checked them in at the main building under one of his aliases, then they were escorted to their igloo.

Liz laughed delightedly as she and Red approached the door of the igloo. She was captivated by the surroundings. Red opened the igloo and they stepped inside. The two put their luggage down beside the front door.

“This is incredible. It’s like camping, but in luxury, in the arctic, in _glass igloos_. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Liz said.

Red smiled happily while Lizzie started exploring. He walked behind her, past the kitchenette area, the love seat, the bathroom, and into the back bedroom section where the glass ceiling was.

“Wow.” Liz said, looking up through the glass.

“I can see a few stars. It’ll get dark soon, and the aurora will really put on a show for us.” Red said, gazing upwards.

“It’s amazing, Red. Thank you!” She said, then she hugged him tightly.

“Oh. You don’t have to thank me. I _wanted_ to bring you here, I’m not doing you a favour.” He said humorously.

Liz pulled back and looked into Red’s eyes.

“Well, it feels like a favour. I never would’ve come here if it weren’t for you.” She said.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said, smiling gently.

Red noticed that Lizzie was still standing close in front of him, looking into his eyes. They definitely shared a moment; he wondered if she was going to kiss him. Liz was thinking about kissing Red, but she chickened out.

“…I wanna test out the bed—I mean, like, to see if it’s comfy.” Liz said nervously; she felt embarrassed about the noticeable innuendo.

“…Okay.” Red said; Lizzie seemed flustered.

Liz stepped away from Red and looked at the two beds.

“Which one’s yours, Red?—So I can try mine.” She said; she couldn’t seem to stop hinting at her crush on him.

“Which bed would you like, Lizzie?” He asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” She said.

“Alright. I’ll take this one, then.” He said.

“Okay!” She said, glad the awkward moment was finished.

Red watched Lizzie take her gloves and coat off, then her boots. She still wore her adorable woolly hat and scarf as she laid down on the bed.

“This view! Oh my goodness! We can lay down in complete comfort and stargaze.” Liz said giddily.

Red smiled and took his hat, scarf, gloves and coat off, then he sat on his bed and removed his boots. He got up again and collected their boots and outerwear.

“I’ll go put these by the door, and I’ll bring our bags over here.” Red said.

“Thanks, Red.” Liz said.

“No problem.” He said.

Liz finally took her hat and scarf off because she was plenty warm. She placed them beside the bed and Red returned with the luggage.

“Let’s turn our phones off.” Liz said excitedly.

“Are you sure?” Red asked.

“Yeah! We’re on vacation. Besides, the task force is handling the latest case. We can take a break.” She said, sitting on her bed.

Red was easily persuaded; he wanted to have complete peace and quiet, and to thoroughly enjoy every minute of this time with Lizzie. He took his phone out of the luggage case and turned it off while she did the same to hers. Lizzie smiled triumphantly as her phone screen went black, and Red chuckled. Turning their phones off was a new experience. They each opened their luggage and worked on getting settled into their new home away from home.

Liz was warm, so she took a nightshirt out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. She got ready for bed and then she returned to the bedroom. Red was almost startled as Lizzie appeared in what looked like nothing except for an oversized t-shirt. He averted his gaze and took an undershirt and sleep shorts out of his suitcase. It was his turn to go into the bathroom and get ready for bedtime.

While Red was in the bathroom, Liz pulled back the sheet and comforter, and she got comfy on her back. The sky was now glowing with the Northern Lights, and it was as beautiful as in the brochures, if not more so. It gave her a sense of awe and a sense of wonder.

Red turned the light off and went into the bedroom area. Lizzie and the bedroom were illuminated by the greenish aurora. She turned her head to watch him as he walked to his bed.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Liz said quietly; she almost felt like talking would disrupt the hypnotic effect of the waves of light.

“It is. It’s spectacular.” Red said softly.

Red got cozy under the blankets in his bed and watched the sky put on its wondrous show. Liz took a deep breath and she felt exhilarated yet relaxed, which were her ideal vacation feelings. She loved it here. She especially loved that she was here with Red. Their beds were close, and she thought back to when they were on the run together. They’d gotten used to sleeping in the same room or at least the same general area, but he’d remained a perfect gentleman. While she respected him for it, she kind of wished he would’ve made an advance. Liz started reminiscing about the underground bunker, and Red in a police uniform, and stargazing on the shipping container. When he told her she was like the North Star to him, it was sweet and romantic. And now here they were, in the Arctic Circle, gazing up the Northern Lights together. This was such a thoughtful trip, it was very sweet of Red to bring her here.

“Are you asleep, Lizzie?” Red asked.

Liz giggled.

“No, I’m just lost in thought.” She said.

“Same here. And I can’t stop watching the lights. They’re changing, and I don’t want to miss anything.” He said.

“Yeah, me too.” She said.

“Did you see the bit of pink light over there?” He asked.

“No. Where?” She said.

“Over to the left, quite far away, there was briefly some pink.” He said.

Liz was looking all around, wanting to see the pink lights.

“There it is!” Red said.

Liz couldn’t see it. She got out of bed and sat on Red’s bed to see where he was pointing. He sat up and pointed, so she followed his finger with her gaze. A few moments later, a streak of pink glowed in the distant night sky.

“Oh, that’s so pretty.” Liz said quietly.

Red couldn’t think of anything to say because Lizzie was so close to him, and he was overcome with the romance of the situation. When Liz didn’t get a response, she looked at Red in the aqua coloured glow; he was studying her face. She wondered if she should seize the opportunity and make a move, or if he was going to. They were both trying to assess the situation, as well as how the other person felt. Still unsure, they kind of both gave up for the time being; Red laid back down, so Liz went to her own bed again.

“I think my favourite was the pink, but all the colours are awesome.” Liz said.

“Hm. I like the bright, almost lime green. Very striking.” Red said.

They laid there watching the lights for quite some time, then Liz dozed off. Red was pretty sure Lizzie had fallen asleep this time, so he closed his eyes and drifted off, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz woke up with the daylight; she slept soundly the entire night. She stretched and took a deep breath, then she looked over at Red, who was also just waking up.

“Good morning, Lizzie, did you sleep well?” Red said.

“Morning! Yeah, did you?” Liz said.

“Oh yes. I haven’t slept that solidly for some time.” He said.

“I’m starving. Want to call for delivery of their breakfast special?” She said.

“Sounds good.” He said, picking up the phone.

Red ordered breakfast and it was soon delivered to their igloo door. It was a large spread of pastries, meats, fruits, juice and tiny bowls of oatmeal. Red carried the heavy wooden tray over to their kitchenette and put it down, then Lizzie joined him.

“Wow. Let’s dig in.” Liz said hungrily.

They took what they wanted from the tray and ate at their small table and chair set. It was a lovely breakfast, especially with the clear bright light coming in from the back section of the igloo.

“Maybe we could go exploring today.” Red said.

“Yeah! As long as we don’t get lost in the arctic wilderness.” Liz said, smirking.

“I meant walking around the grounds and maybe going into a nearby town.” He said amusedly.

“Oh okay, that’s fine then.” She said approvingly.

They had their breakfast tray and dishes collected by a very nice helpful worker, then Liz had a shower. She came out of the bathroom in her towel to grab some clothes.

“…You can change here, Lizzie, while I take a shower.” Red said.

“Okay.” She said.

Red carried his clothes into the bathroom, and as he stepped inside, the balmy air was sweetly scented with Lizzie’s shower products. He closed the door, took a deep breath and sighed as he began daydreaming. The scents were warm and sweet with a floral note hidden in there somewhere. Red would love to nuzzle into Lizzie’s neck and brush his lips and nose all over her skin, breathing in her beautiful scent. He undressed and became even more aware of his erection. He stepped into the shower and as the water sprayed his body, he craved real stimulation. Red grasped his erection and breathed heavier as he began stroking it, wishing the light touch was from Lizzie’s hand. He sighed and urgently pumped his cock.

Liz walked by the bathroom, headed for the front area, where she would put items in her purse which hung from a hook by the front door. She stopped in her tracks, however, as she noticed the bathroom door wasn’t fully shut. It was open about an inch and there was some steam coming out. Liz bit her lip and blushed as she thought about what to do. She could ignore it, she could quietly close it for Red, or she could peek inside. She peeked inside.

Liz naughtily peered through the gap in the door and saw Red in the steamy shower stall. He was standing with the shower spraying his front; he had one arm up, steadying himself with his hand on the wall, and his other hand was moving rapidly over his erection. Liz felt a surge of extreme arousal and gratification in her lower abdomen, like her ovaries just exploded with horniness. Red’s arm was blocking him from seeing her, and he probably has his eyes closed anyway, so she feasted on the sight of him, naked, dripping wet, covered in water droplets, pleasuring himself. Liz saw Red buck his hips slightly, then slump closer to the shower wall as he came. She even saw a few spurts as he ejaculated, although they went into the streams of water from the shower. She almost climaxed with him, she was so gratified.

Liz realized she needed to get the hell out of there or she’d be caught, so she literally ran back to the bedroom and jumped on her bed. She still had her package of facial tissues, igloo key and chapstick in her hands; she hadn’t made it to the front door to put them in her purse. Liz was a daze; a horny, embarrassed daze. Next thing she knew, Red emerged from the bathroom and she didn’t know how to act. Red also felt embarrassed and he was worried because when he got out of the shower, he noticed the door hadn’t closed fully. He went into the bedroom.

“Chapstick will come in handy for this climate. Did you bring your chapstick? I’ll go put this in my purse.” Liz announced, then she went to the front of the igloo.

Red hoped that Lizzie’s nervous energy was just from her excitement to go out today, and not from catching him masturbating in the shower.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Liz felt naughty for peeking at Red, but she had to admit to herself that it was the sexiest thing she’d ever witnessed. She was now even more enamoured with him. They got bundled up in their winter gear and left the igloo to explore the farmland where the hotel was situated. The air was crisp, the sun was bright, and the snow was perfect for making snowballs. As they walked near some old trees, Red looked up, trying to see the top of the great evergreen. Meanwhile, Liz quickly bent down a few feet away and playfully gathered some snow in her gloved hands. She stood upright to take aim.

“Oh no you don’t.” Red said playfully, surprising her at her side; he grabbed Lizzie in a bear hug from the side, and she squealed excitedly.

Liz’s snowball ended up falling apart and scattering down the front of her own jacket.

“Red!” Liz lightheartedly scolded him.

Red let go of her.

“You really thought you could catch me off guard?” Red asked.

Liz sighed breathlessly in the frigid air.

“No, but I wanted to try.” She said.

They looked at each other and then both bent down, racing to make snowballs. Red made one faster, so he lightly splatted Lizzie with it. It ended up hitting her in the face, and she stood there looking unamused with snow on her eyelashes, hat, hair and skin. Red couldn’t help chuckling.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aiming for your face.” Red chuckled, brushing the snow off her with his glove.

Liz smirked at him.

“Thanks Red.” She said sarcastically, and they both laughed.

“Poor thing. Honestly, I didn’t mean to do that. There, is that better?” He said, finishing removing the snow from her hair.

“Yes. Let’s call a truce and go into town. I wanna see that souvenir shop.” She said, rubbing her gloved hands together.

“Okay.” He chuckled.

There was a shuttle bus for the tourists to go into nearby town, so Liz and Red boarded and excitedly watched the scenery. When they arrived in town, the tour guide told everyone they had three hours, then the bus would be heading back to the hotel. Liz and Red followed the street and passed businesses until they found the souvenir shop. They went inside, and Liz was struck by the beautiful glass and crystal jewellery. She immediately gravitated to it and Red followed. Liz scanned the gorgeous handcrafted bracelets, rings and pendants. She found something that she instantly had her heart set on; she had to get it. It was a white-gold ring with a mosaic of different colours of sea glass embedded in it. It looked just like the aurora borealis; green, aqua, light blue and pink. It was a fantastic memento from a fantastic trip.

“Could I please try this ring on?” Liz asked the worker.

“Yes, of course.” The lady said, taking the ring out of the glass display case.

Liz had taken her gloves off, and she tried it on her right middle finger, where she wanted to wear it. It didn’t fit there, so she tried all of her fingers on her right hand. It wasn’t quite right.

“Hmm. I don’t know…” Liz said worriedly.

Liz was desperate to have this ring, so she tried her left hand, and it fit perfectly on her left ring finger.

“It fits this one!” Liz said.

Red smiled.

“I’ll take it!” Liz told the worker.

The worker took the ring box out of the display case and rung it up in the cash register.

“I’ll get it for you, Lizzie.” Red said softly.

“Oh, that’s okay.” She said, but then she saw the price on the cash register.

Apparently the ring was made with some of the rare varieties of sea glass and it was more expensive than she anticipated.

“Let me get it for you. It’s my gift to you, to commemorate our trip.” Red said.

Liz’s heart swelled at the sweet gesture.

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

They smiled at each other and Red paid for the ring. Lizzie put the ring box in her purse but she wanted to keep the ring on. She put her gloves back on. They browsed for a bit longer, then Red made his way to the door. They went outside.

“You didn’t find anything you liked?” Liz asked in surprise.

“It was all nice, but nothing really spoke to me.” Red said.

Liz remembered seeing something in there that maybe Red didn’t notice.

“Oh, just _one second_.” Liz said, then she hurried back into the shop, leaving Red puzzled.

Red waited on the sidewalk, then Lizzie came out with a very small gift bag, which she happily and proudly handed to him.

“What’s this?” Red asked amusedly.

“Open it.” Liz said excitedly.

Red opened the tiny gift bag and took out a miniature book. It was made up of small glossy photos and descriptions of the Northern sky’s constellations, auroras, and Polaris. It touched his heart. He smiled and looked at Lizzie.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I didn’t see this book in the store. It definitely speaks to me.” Red said.

Liz was thrilled, especially when Red hugged her. They shared a wonderful hug for several moments, then they decided to go back down the street. Red suggested going into the cafe for coffee and a snack, so that was their next stop. They ordered Korvapuusti, the best cinnamon buns they’d ever tasted, and they drank coffee. After being cozy in the cafe for some time, they headed back to the shuttle bus and boarded. Liz felt so happy, like she had the perfect day; she put her arm around Red’s arm and rested her head on his shoulder on the way back to the hotel. Red also felt like this was the perfect day.

When Liz and Red arrived at the hotel, they decided to have supper in the restaurant. They ate some amazingly fresh fish, veggies, and a white wine. After the lovely meal, they went back to their igloo and took their arctic gear off.

“Thanks for everything today, Red. I haven’t had that much fun in…forever.” Liz said, taking her scarf off and hanging it up with her coat.

“Thank _you_ , Lizzie, for joining me and making this a truly special trip.” Red said.

“Aww.” She responded, and Red sheepishly smiled.

Liz decided that instead of hanging her purse up near the front door this evening, she’d take it with her and put it between their beds. She was hoping to open one of the boxes of condoms that were hidden in the purse tonight.

They sat on the love seat and slumped relaxedly. Liz admired her new ring; it even had the pink sea glass that reminded her of the brief pink aurora last night, which was her favourite. She looked over and smiled at Red, who was reading a page in his new miniature book. He had his reading glasses on, and he looked particularly adorable.

“Lizzie, it says here that the pink aurora can occur from charged particles colliding with nitrogen at a low altitude. At higher altitudes, collisions with oxygen can produce red light, almost like a vivid hot pink. Stunning!” Red said.

Liz smiled.

“Cool. I was just thinking about the pink light and how the pink sea glass in my ring is the same colour. Great minds think alike.” Liz said.

“Indeed. Speaking of the lights, it’s almost dark. We should get ready for bed and watch the show.” Red said, taking his glasses off and placing the tiny ribbon bookmark between the pages of his mini book.

“Sounds good.” She said; she felt nervous and excited.

Liz took her nightshirt into the bathroom and undressed; she didn’t wear any panties under it this time. She brushed her teeth and checked out her appearance, then she left the bathroom. Red went in and got into his undershirt and pyjama shorts; he brushed his teeth and returned to the bedroom, where he got a real shock. Lizzie was laying on his bed.

“I can see the pink lights better from over here…” Liz said as an excuse.

“…Right. Yes.” Red said.

“You don’t mind, do you?” She asked.

“No, not at all!” He said, although he was nervous.

Red turned the light off and laid on the bed. Liz felt thrilled by their close proximity, but she also had butterflies in her stomach. They were quiet as they watched the aurora borealis for a while. Liz timidly reached beside her and found Red’s hand, so she grasped it. Red looked over at her and she looked at him. Her heart pounded, and she looked up at the sky again.

“I feel conflicted, Red. I’m afraid of ruining things between us. We have so much history, we’re so close with each other. I don’t want to lose that if we start…a romantic relationship.” Liz confided while still avoiding eye contact.

Red was relieved that Lizzie voiced her feelings; she’d broken the ice for them. He clasped her hand.

“Our history, and our closeness…they don’t hinder us, Lizzie. They’re the basis for a romantic relationship.” Red said.

Liz finally looked at him again.

“…I never thought of it that way.” She said in relief.

Red smiled.

“Does that make you feel less conflicted?” Red asked.

“Yes.” Liz said.

Liz let go of Red’s hand and turned to face him; he turned onto his side to face her. She put her hand on his cheek, lightly caressing his smooth clean-shaven skin. He waited patiently for her to bring her lips close to his, then he gently pressed his mouth to hers. Liz felt her arousal immediately skyrocketing as they kissed softly. Red felt Lizzie eagerly press more firmly, and her mouth opened, so he began giving her a more passionate, open-mouthed kiss. She took his hand and put it on her hip, so he ran his hand down and back up, bringing the material of her short nightshirt with it. He was surprised to feel her bare skin with no panty line.

“Mm.” Red rumbled.

Liz was encouraged by Red’s lustful response. She put her hand on his chest and tugged at his undershirt. He sat up and took it off, then they resumed kissing; she could now rub his bare chest, and it turned her on. He was warm and manly. She moaned quietly. Red was thrilled to hear Lizzie’s soft moan; it was the most beautiful sound. He put his hand on her waist and then rubbed her back. Her leg went over him, so he pulled her closer while bucking his hips forward. Liz mewled and stopped the kiss to breathe heavier as she felt Red’s erection touch her sensitive flesh. There was only the thin fabric of his sleep shorts between them. She craved more, so she tried to pull him even closer.

Red heard Lizzie whine as she pulled him; she was trying to get more stimulation. He rolled with her so that she was underneath him, and she put her legs around him. Red pressed against Lizzie and she moaned weakly with pleasure, then she began humping him. Liz was already in bliss and they were only dry humping. She loved having Red on top of her, and his hard shaft was pressing and rubbing against her clit, even through his shorts. They started kissing heatedly and Liz was almost ready to climax.

“Mmm…Red, I brought condoms…” Liz purred breathily.

“ _Did you?”_ Red asked, intrigued.

“Yeah…they’re in my purse…” She said, distracted by the pleasure.

“You want to get one ready now?” He asked.

“ _Yes_.” She said.

Red smirked and got off Lizzie so she could retrieve a condom. She reached over into her purse and got a box out, then she quickly opened the box and tore one of the packaged condoms off the strip. She handed it to him and immediately took her nightshirt off, revealing her naked body to him.

“Good heavens…” Red muttered as he took in the sight of Lizzie’s breasts.

Liz giggled slightly and then she watched with rapt attention as Red pulled down his pyjama shorts and took them off. She was practically drooling as he laid back again on the bed.

“Can I touch you?” Liz asked breathily.

“Yes.” Red said eagerly.

Liz sat up and propped herself up with one hand to watch Red’s face while she put her other hand around his erection. They both breathed heavier as she grasped his warm, velvety cock. Liz saw a look of ecstasy on Red’s face; his eyelids lowered and he sighed. She then watched her hand slowly going up and down his shaft. She couldn’t help staring at his member. Red was kind of amused by the way Lizzie gazed lustfully at his cock; she _clearly_ liked what she saw. Liz was studying Red’s shape and the ways he responded to her touch. She felt the veins and ridges of his impressive erection as she firmly pumped his shaft, then she gently cupped the head of his cock in her palm. She heard Red moan as she went over the smooth head several times.

“Lizzie…Ohh god…” Red said breathily.

Liz wanted to keep going; there was so much she wanted to do with Red, but neither of them would be able to last much longer.

“Do you want me on top, Red?” Liz asked.

“Oh god yes.” He said in one breath.

Liz smirked and got up to a kneeling position, then she opened the condom wrapper and rolled the condom down Red’s erection to his base. The lubricated condom glistened in the dim light and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. Liz straddled Red and put her hands on his chest. She first rubbed her clit on his tip for several moments, then she lifted up and reached down to position him at her entrance. She nudged against him, making herself more wet and lubricated.

“…Lizzie…” Red breathed in pleasure.

“Mm.” Liz moaned.

Liz then pushed herself down, taking Red inside a little bit. She was so thrilled and horny, she was ready to take him all the way in, so she steadily pushed down until he filled her completely.

“Ohhh fuck…” Red moaned; the sensation of Lizzie taking him deep was so overwhelming, he couldn’t help swearing.

Liz breathed heavily and began lifting up, then she gently pushed down again. She was finally having sex with Red, and it was just as mind-blowing as she expected.

“ _Red_ , oh my _god_ …” Liz moaned.

Red caressed Lizzie’s thighs, then her hips. He moved his hands up her waist and then cupped her breasts. Lizzie put her hands over his, and she encouraged him to massage her breasts while she moved up and down on his cock. The view he had was unbelievable. Lizzie was naked, in pleasure on top of him, backlit by the aurora borealis. She looked like an ethereal seductress. It was so quiet there, all they could hear were the erotic sounds of their heavy breathing and wet thrusting.

Liz put her hands on Red’s chest and moved faster, so he grasped her hips and guided her in a faster, steady rhythm. She was already quivering and breathless from the pleasure. She could feel Red’s cock gliding over her g-spot with every thrust. His breathing was harsh and he was quickening their pace, so she could tell he was at the same heightened level of arousal as her. She rode him faster, striving to reach the peak. Red was watching Lizzie; she was leaning forward and her eyes were closed in concentration. Her blonde tresses fell forward and obscured his view of her breasts, but he was so close to coming, he didn’t need the added stimulation of seeing her breasts. He wanted to make her come first.

“Mm! _Red!”_ Liz mewled.

“Oh…Yes, baby…” Red encouraged breathlessly.

Liz felt her body tensing up and she was almost losing her rhythm. Thankfully, Red continued their momentum by pulling her down and lifting her up as he was thrusting. Red was immensely gratified to feel Lizzie tightening on him and to hear her mewling get higher in pitch as she neared her climax. He went faster to get her there. Liz felt the first wave of an extremely powerful orgasm hit her, and she cried out. She felt her walls clamping down rhythmically on Red’s cock, squeezing him as he thrust a few more times.

Red was in ecstasy as Lizzie orgasmed on him. She was tightly pumping his cock and tugging it for the last couple thrusts. He groaned and had an explosive orgasm. His semen repeatedly surged into the tip of the condom and filled it to the max. Liz ground her hips, making her orgasm last longer and revelling in the squishy feeling of the condom as it was filled with Red’s semen. She moaned quietly and shivered with a small second orgasm. As their intense pleasure waned, they relaxed and looked at each other as they began catching their breath.

“Wow…” Liz said giddily.

“Yes.” Red concurred wholeheartedly.

Liz didn’t want to get off Red, but she knew that the condom would be getting loose now, so she gently lifted up until he slipped out of her. She shakily moved over beside him and laid down while he took the condom off and put it inside some tissues. Red tossed the bundle of tissues into the small wastebasket by the nightstand, then he turned onto his side to face Lizzie, who was on her back. She sighed in satisfaction and didn’t move.

“That was amazing.” Liz said softly.

“It really was.” Red said.

He put his hand on her tummy, then he moved closer and kissed her cheek.

“Aww Red. I always suspected you were cuddly.” Liz said happily as she turned around and spooned with him.

Red chuckled quietly.

“You were right.” He said, holding Lizzie around her waist.

Liz sighed contentedly. She was so satisfied, relaxed and happy, not to mention cozy with Red’s body pressed against hers from behind. Red was elated; he and Lizzie finally took their relationship to the next level, and she was snuggled against him in his bed. He kissed into her hair behind her ear, and he planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said quietly.

“Night, Red.” Liz murmured.

(To Be Continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varieties of sea glass, like in Lizzie's ring: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/a7/04/d4a704feaf0d276ba5d9a8d7d99c45c6.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Liz slowly awoke with the sunshine coming in from the igloo sky light. She felt warm and tranquil nestled against Red’s side. She was incredibly happy about last night. Red woke up and started smiling as he felt Lizzie’s fingers going through his chest hair. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Morning, Red.” Liz said adoringly.

“Good morning, Lizzie. Did last night really happen?” Red said with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, it did.” She giggled.

“Mmm. Wonderful.” He replied.

“I feel soooo good. This is the best vacation ever.” She said happily.

“I feel the same way.” He said.

Liz smiled and hugged Red tightly.

“Let’s have breakfast delivered again. I’m too cozy to go out to the restaurant.” Liz said.

“Sounds good. Breakfast special or something else?” Red said.

“How about the waffles and some coffee?” She said.

“Great idea.” He said.

Red reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone while Lizzie rested her head on his chest. She lifted up and her soft hair started tickling him as she planted kisses on his chest.

“Uh yes, the waffles and…oh yeah, coffee, please. Thank you.” Red said distractedly, then he clumsily put the phone back.

Liz straddled Red on all fours and nuzzled into his neck; he smelled terrific as always.

“Mmm.” Liz hummed and then got lost in kissing his neck.

“Sweetheart…” Red said softly.

“Yes, Red?” She said breathily in his ear.

“They’ll deliver breakfast soon…” He said.

“Yeah, but you’re irresistible.” She said.

Liz lifted her head and looked at Red while she spread her knees wider; her sensitive flesh touched his semi-erect member.

“ _Ohh_ …” Red responded.

Red felt Lizzie press herself against him and move up and down. She looked lustful and mischievous. He quickly became fully erect. Liz noticed Red’s hardness, and she began humping him more enthusiastically.

“I won’t be able to answer the door like this, you naughty minx.” Red said, noting his rock-hard cock.

Lizzie just giggled in response, so Red took her by the sides and playfully rolled her off of him. She was taken by surprise, so he seized the opportunity and got on top of her.

“Oh, _Red_ …” Liz said excitedly.

Red smirked.

“Do you like when I take charge, Lizzie?” Red asked seductively.

“ _Yes_.” She said weakly with arousal.

Liz looked down at Red’s erection as he remained just out of reach. She writhed longingly as she craved feeling his cock between her legs. Red was enjoying being able to make Lizzie squirm; he continued tantalizing her, staying above her while he kissed her neck and jawline. Liz was desperate for Red to enter her, but just then, the knock on the door startled them.

“Oh, breakfast is here.” Red said, then he got off the bed and threw his robe on.

“ _Raymond_.” Liz said disappointedly as he took off towards the front of the igloo.

Red leaned over as he opened the door, hiding his lower half from the worker; she nodded cheerfully and stepped inside, placing the tray on the small table by the front door. Red maneuvered himself so that he stayed behind the door, then the worker wished him a good morning and left. He closed and locked the door, then he returned to the bedroom.

“The waffles are here.” Red said, then he came into the bedroom.

“Screw the waffles. I need you now.” Liz said lustfully.

Red raised his eyebrows as Lizzie’s hand went down between her thighs and she writhed while playing with herself.

“I’m soaking wet for you.” Liz purred.

Red’s erection was back with full force.

“You’re right, fuck the waffles.” Red said, then he threw back his robe and got on the bed, naked.

Liz giggled amusedly. She moved her hand out of the way as Red retook his place on top of her.

“Are you gonna tease me again?” Liz playfully pouted.

“Ohh no, baby.” Red rumbled, then he reached down beside the bed for the box of condoms. He pulled the strip of condoms out of the box with his teeth and tore one off.

Liz was thrilled. She reached down between their bodies and stroked Red’s silky cock; she wanted to feel it again before he put the condom on. This just made her even more desperately horny.

“Oh god, you’re so sexy. Fuck me, Red.” Liz said breathily.

Red sighed lustfully, then he got off Lizzie to put the condom on. As he rolled it down his cock, he gazed at her intimate flesh; her legs were wide open. He tossed the wrapper aside and got on top of her. Liz moaned, closed her eyes and arched her back as Red’s lubricated shaft went downwards along her folds, teasing her clit. She then felt his tip nudge her opening and she relaxed for him. Her wetness and the lubricant eased his way into her, so he slipped inside; he was able to glide in deep.

“Ohhh… _yes_ …” Liz moaned airily.

“It feels so good…” Red said breathily.

Red slowly pulled back.

“Yeah!” She mewled as he thrust into her again.

Red relished Lizzie’s soft mewling, and how she was flushed with arousal and pleasure; her blonde hair was fanned out and messy on the pillow. Liz looked into Red’s eyes and she loved seeing the intense pleasure on his face. As he thrust steadily, she pulled him closer and he put more weight on her. She rubbed his back and held him tightly as she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. Liz felt him rubbing her g-spot and sending slight stimulation to her clit, too. She moved her hands down and groped what she could reach of his sexy butt.

“Mmm Raymond…” Liz moaned blissfully.

Red nuzzled Lizzie’s cheek.

“Say it again…” He whispered in her ear.

“ _Raymond_ …” She purred, rubbing his back.

Red breathed heavier and thrust faster; he loved the way she moaned his name in pleasure. She didn’t normally call him that. Liz brought her knees up higher at Red’s sides, and she held onto his shoulders as they moved quickly together. She felt his cock gliding against her walls, making her wetter and sending tingles of pleasure through her body. Liz continually neared the peak as he rubbed her g-spot. Her climax eluded her as the sensation was fleeting, but with each thrust, she got higher and higher.

“Mm! Faster!” Liz whimpered breathlessly.

Red groaned in pleasure as he drove into Lizzie. She was tightening on him and making the sweetest tiny whimpering sounds. Lizzie gasped and panted, then she moaned very sexually as she reached her orgasm. Red almost came with her, but he stopped and waited, then he continued. He wanted to give her another orgasm before finishing. Liz felt Red slowly thrusting, and she was so sensitive after her climax, it made her tremble; she felt every inch of him. He gradually picked up the pace and she built momentum once again towards the pinnacle of pleasure. Liz was especially turned on when Red gave her very shallow thrusts, just using the head of his cock. He was stimulating her sensitive opening. Liz suddenly orgasmed again.

Red was thrilled Lizzie was in the throes of her second climax. He felt her very tightly slipping over the head of his cock; she was so tense, he couldn’t thrust any deeper. Her vice grip on his most sensitive spots drove him crazy, and he grunted as he started coming. Liz was so ecstatic, she pulled him closer and he slid deeper inside her. They stayed still as Red’s orgasm washed over him, and Liz could feel him pulsating against her walls. She shivered with an extra wave of bliss. Soon, their bodies relaxed and they looked at each other in awe.

Liz wanted to tell Red she was in love with him but she wondered if it was the right time.

“Is everything okay, sweetheart?” Red asked.

He could read her too well.

“Yes! I was actually…um…extra happy…” Liz said ineloquently; she hesitated about revealing her true thoughts. 

Red chuckled amusedly.

“Extra happy?” He asked.

“…I was thinking about how…I’m in love with you.” She admitted.

Liz saw the startled look in Red’s eyes, but he rapidly recovered and began smiling.

“I’m madly in love with you, Lizzie. In case you couldn’t tell.” Red said, caressing the side of her head.

Liz smiled and kissed him.

“I couldn’t tell.” She said embarrassedly.

“Seriously?!” He asked.

“Yeah. Some profiler, huh?” She said wryly.

Red smiled, then he gently withdrew from her and laid down beside her. He became worried about the condom slipping because he’d waited a while to pull out. He looked over at Lizzie.

“…Are you uh…on any other kind of contraceptive?” Red asked as delicately as possible.

“No…Did it break?” Liz asked.

“No! Just…It was loose by the time I pulled out…Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s okay, Red, it’s not your fault. I wanted us to stay like that while I told you I’m in love with you. It felt like a nice special moment to tell you.” She said.

“Should we be worried?” He asked nervously.

“It was still on. Besides, I’m not worrying about anything. I’m on vacation.” She said dismissively.

Red smiled but he still felt nervous. If he were perfectly honest, he would _love_ to have a family with Lizzie, but he wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted. Or if it could ever happen. For now, he would keep that to himself, he decided.

They finally got out of bed and washed up, then they had their waffles, which were cold, but the coffee was still hot from being in a thermos. After breakfast, they both got into the small shower stall and showered together, which was fun and romantic. Liz was giddy the whole morning. They got dressed and bundled up in their arctic gear to go on an excursion.

Liz and Red joined other tourists to go see reindeer on a farm, followed by a farm-to-table dining experience—they enjoyed the fact that it was actually a vegetarian meal after meeting the cute, majestic reindeer. After the spectacular lunch, Liz and Red sat in the hotel lounge by the large fireplace. They chatted and sipped hot cocoa for a long time.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in the vegetarian lunch.” Liz said amusedly.

“Going from interacting with the reindeer one minute to seeing it on a platter the next would have been off-putting even for me.” Red said.

Liz chuckled and nodded.

“What was your favourite part of the meal?” She asked.

“I would have to say the potato casserole, although they did some amazing things with asparagus.” He said.

Liz smiled. She loved listening to Red talk, and she loved looking at him. She loved everything about him. In this moment, Liz knew she wanted to spend her life with Red.

“What was yours?” Red asked.

“Hm? Oh, I agree, the potato casserole. It was so yummy.” She said distractedly.

Red stretched his arms and then leaned forward.

“How about we head back to our igloo? I’d like to read a few pages of the miniature book you gave me and then have a nap.” Red said happily.

“Sounds great! Let’s go.” Liz said.

They left the hotel lounge and returned to their cozy igloo, where they got into pyjamas. Red got into his bed with the tiny book and patted the space next to him, so Lizzie joined him. She got comfy with her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep while he was reading, then he put the book down and closed his eyes for a nap.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

After napping for a while, Liz and Red ordered room service to have supper, then they sat on the love seat and talked. Liz smiled at Red, and he smiled warmly in return, with a glint in his eyes.

“What are your life goals, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Same as they were a long time ago…Settle down and have a family. I want to do mom things like taking my kid to the park and buying school supplies.” Liz said, then she laughed wryly about the buying school supplies part.

Red chuckled.

“You’ll be great at buying school supplies…” He said fondly.

Liz blushed lightly. He made it sound so certain, like it was going to happen. He also made it sound like he thought she’d be an excellent mom.

“Thank you. What about you, Red? What are your life goals?” She said quietly.

Red got a distant, nostalgic look in his eyes and he stared off into space for several long moments.

“I’d love to be a dad…” Red said.

Liz’s heart wrenched as she saw his eyes well up with tears. She’d had the feeling for some time that he was a father. Most likely a bereaved father, _or_ he could never be in touch with his child or children due to the danger he was in. Either way, he longed to be a dad and it was breaking his heart, she could tell.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Liz said emotionally.

“It’s alright,” then he cleared his throat, “As I was saying, I’d like to be a dad before I get too old to run after the kids. I would also like to have some peace.”

Liz smiled sadly. She couldn’t think of what to say, so she just held his hand. He made eye contact again and patted her hand to comfort her. He always comforted her, even if he was the one who was hurting.

“I love you so much.” Liz said.

“I love you too, Lizzie. So much.” Red said.

They leaned towards one another and kissed softly for a few moments. They both wondered where to take the conversation after that. Liz was reeling from the unexpected heart-to-heart with Red. Red was feeling vulnerable and emotionally raw; had he revealed too much? Had he hinted too strongly? He didn’t want to scare her off. Lizzie moved closer, so he put his arm around her; they sat in silence, just cuddling for a long while. Liz finally broke the silence.

“Red?” Liz said, almost startling him.

“Yes?” Red said.

“What’s your favourite ice cream flavour?” She asked, still resting her head on his shoulder.

Red was amused.

“Cookie dough.” He said.

“Mine too. What’s your favourite colour?” She said.

“Blue.” He said.

“I like black. Do you like pets?” She said.

“Yes.” He said.

“I do too. What’s your favourite time of year?” She asked.

“Spring.” He said.

“Mine’s Fall. What’s your favourite vacation spot?” She said.

“Right here.” He said softly.

Liz hugged Red tightly.

“Mine too.” She said.

“What’s with all the questions?” He asked.

“I wanted to get to know you better.” She said.

“Hm. And now that you know this vital information, what are you going to do with it?” He joked.

Liz chuckled.

“I’m gonna use it against you, of course. I’ll give you your favourite ice cream, or buy you a blue scarf as a gift.” She said lightheartedly.

“Wicked woman.” He said sarcastically.

Liz kissed Red on the cheek.

“Let’s get ready for bed.” Liz said.

“Okay.” Red agreed.

They each went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. They were going to change in the bedroom together, but Liz decided she didn’t want to change into any pyjamas; she just took all her clothes off. She liked Red’s happy expression. He took his clothes off, too, then they got under the blankets in his bed. Red turned the lamp off and they settled in to watch the Northern Lights for a while. They were a bit preoccupied, however, by the fact they were both nude and against one another.

Liz turned towards Red and put her hand on his chest. She touched her nose and lips to his shoulder; she adored his scent. She planted a kiss on his shoulder, then she propped up on her elbow and placed light kisses on his chest.

“Lizzie, are you feeling frisky?” Red asked flirtatiously.

“Yeah.” She whispered, then continued kissing his chest.

“So am I.” He said.

Liz looked up at him.

“Good.” She said.

Liz proceeded to trail kisses down Red’s abdomen, then she threw the blankets off to get them out of the way. She could see that Red was getting aroused; she grasped his semi-erection and pumped it to make him harder. Liz eagerly took him into her mouth.

“Ohhh…baby…” Red moaned breathily.

“Mm.” Liz responded in gratification.

She lustfully moved her hand and mouth up and down, tightening her lips at times, sucking at others. Red was blissfully surprised by the varying types of stimulation Lizzie was giving him. She went slow and deep, then she gave him quick strokes. Lizzie took him out of her mouth and he felt her warm breath on his tip; her tongue went over and around the very sensitive head of his cock. Liz was having fun experimenting with every pleasurable thing she could think of; Red responded to her efforts with moans, heavy breaths, and slight squirming. She loved every second of it. Next, she put her lips against his tip and suckled, pausing to tease him with licks. Liz heard Red groan in pleasure and desperation as he wanted more. She put her mouth over him again and tasted his pre-ejaculate fluid.

“ _Mm…_ ” Liz whimpered lustfully.

“Oh…Lizzie, let me make love to you.” Red said longingly; he could tell Lizzie was horny as hell, too.

Liz was easily persuaded. She took him out of her mouth and straddled him; she rubbed herself against his wet tip and almost climaxed already. She reached down and guided him to her opening, then she ground her hips to make him nudge into her wetness.

“Let’s do it like this…” Liz said.

Red was ecstatic as he felt Lizzie without a condom. She was warm and slippery, and he was overwhelmed with lust.

“…Are you sure?” Red asked, using up every ounce of his willpower.

“Yes, I’ve never been more sure.” Liz said breathily.

Red sighed in pleasure and gently lifted his hips; he slipped inside Lizzie as she simultaneously pushed down onto him.

“Oh my—” Red said, but he couldn’t think coherently anymore, never mind finish a sentence.

Liz’s mind also went blank as she got lost in the intense pleasure of feeling Red’s cock, bare and silky, gradually going deeper into her.

“… _Red_ …” Liz moaned weakly.

“Mm… _yes_ baby…” Red said breathily.

Red waited for Lizzie to adjust and to start slowly moving on him, then he lightly held her hips. He moved his hands up to her breasts and massaged them. Lizzie held her hair up so it didn’t hinder his view or his caress. He delicately rubbed her nipples, making them hard. Lizzie moaned quietly and a wavy lock of blonde hair fell forward; she was so gorgeous. Red gently thrust into her and held her hips more firmly. She let go of her hair and put her hands on his chest. Liz was leaning forward and tilting her pelvis forward, so she was now getting stimulation on her clit. She felt herself becoming wetter as her arousal spiked even higher.

Liz gazed intently at Red; seeing his handsome face added to her pleasure and gratification, especially as his brow furrowed in concentration. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily as they moved faster together. She looked at his chest and lightly ran her nails over his skin. Liz whimpered as she got closer to climaxing. Red gripped Lizzie’s hips and guided her movements, helping her keep this perfect, quick, satisfying rhythm. They heard wet sounds as their lovemaking became more slippery; their fluids were mixing to create the most exquisite lubrication. Red felt Lizzie slipping and gliding over his cock, pumping him tightly. Her thighs were quivering and she was mewling in bliss.

Liz was starting to lose her rhythm as she tensed up. She felt Red take over and thrust into her more frantically. They were so wet, she could tell Red was releasing some of his pre-ejaculate, and she was incredibly aroused by it. She was thankful they weren’t using a condom this time, as she craved feeling him come inside her.

“Baby…I’m gonna come…” Red said intensely.

“ _Yes!_ Don’t stop!” Liz mewled excitedly.

Red gladly obliged; he continued thrusting, allowing himself to reach peak momentum. Liz shut her eyes tight and saw stars as her orgasm overtook her. She moaned and panted as the waves of pleasure went through her body. Red tipped over the brink into an explosive orgasm. He groaned and tensed up with the intense pleasure; he held Lizzie down, spurting repeatedly deep inside her. Her walls undulated on his cock as her orgasmic spasms continued. Liz felt herself rhythmically tightening on Red, over and over again. Her orgasm lasted longer than usual. When Red caught his breath and relaxed, Liz ground her hips to revel in the warm, thickly lubricated sensation from his semen.

Red watched Lizzie gasp and jump like she twitched or something.

“Was that—?” Red said amusedly.

“Another orgasm, yeah.” Liz said wryly.

Red smiled.

“It was adorable.” He said.

Liz laughed and then leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of Red’s head.

“Thanks.” She said, then she kissed him.

As Red’s mind cleared from the haze of lust and arousal, he had some doubts about whether they should’ve had sex without a condom. He hoped Lizzie wouldn’t regret it. She kissed his cheek and put her mouth to his ear.

“I hope we make a baby…” Liz whispered.

Lizzie didn’t seem to regret it. She looked at him and smiled happily.

“I do too. Is that okay to say? Are you certain about this??” Red said nervously.

“Of course it’s okay. And _yes_ , I’m certain. I wouldn’t have done this otherwise. I still have lots of condoms in my purse.” Liz said amusedly.

Red looked adorably vulnerable and nervous right now, which wasn’t typical of him. Liz caressed his cheek.

“I adore you, Red, and I want to share my life with you. I want to try and live out our dreams together.” Liz said earnestly.

“Wow. Lizzie…you just made me a very happy man.” Red said.

Liz giggled and kissed Red again, then she gently got off him and laid against his side. Red was still amazed and shocked by this turn of events. He’d told Dembe that he needed this trip as an opportunity to get closer to Lizzie; that he needed to take a risk and see what happened. His risk paid off beyond his wildest imagination. Liz was in a similar situation; her crush on Red had quickly turned into being madly in love and now she was trying to start a family with him. It made sense in terms of how strong their connection was, though. She was pretty sure they were soulmates. Liz couldn’t picture her life without Red.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the week went by quickly as Liz and Red’s days were filled with touristy adventures, cuddling and lovemaking. They were now finishing packing. Liz was fighting back tears as she zipped up her luggage case. Red noticed, of course, like he noticed everything. He came over to her and embraced her.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Red said softly.

“I’m sad for this to come to an end.” Liz said sadly.

“I know. Me too. This was the most amazing trip. But we’ll go home together and continue like this. None of that has to change.” He said soothingly.

Lizzie sniffled several times, and Red handed her a tissue from his pocket. She blew her nose and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“There will be more trips. We can even come back here sometime. Please don’t cry, it’s killing me.” Red said.

Lizzie finally smiled.

“Sorry.” She chuckled.

“It’s alright, baby, I just want you to feel better.” He said, holding her again.

“Thanks, Red. I do feel a bit better. We’ve got souvenirs, and beautiful memories…” She said, then she started crying again.

“Oh dear.” He said; he rubbed her back.

Eventually, after releasing emotions that she’d been trying to stuff down ever since waking up that morning, Liz started to feel better. She managed to cheer up by the time they boarded Red’s jet. Her thoughts turned to going home with him and she felt excited about carrying on their new relationship. As they settled in for the long flight, Liz rested against Red and took a much needed nap.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Liz and Red were worn out after their extremely long flight. Once they landed, they went straight to Liz’s apartment, and she practically grabbed Red and pulled him into her apartment.

“You’re staying with me.” Liz said.

“Am I? Alright.” Red said; he was very easily persuaded.

They walked to the bedroom with their luggage.

“And we’re not turning our phones on until the morning, ‘cause we’ll be bombarded with task force updates, and stuff from your contacts.” She said.

“Suits me just fine.” He said.

“Good. I need sleep. Will you cuddle with me?” She said, quickly undressing.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He said.

Liz tossed her clothes on the floor and tiredly got into bed naked. She slid under the blankets and waited for Red to get naked and join her. When he got into bed, they snuggled together in the middle and she was soothed by his warmth. Liz closed her eyes.

“That was the best trip ever…” Liz murmured sleepily.

“Yes.” Red said softly, then he kissed her on the head.

Red smiled as Lizzie fell asleep. He soon drifted off to sleep, too.

Liz awoke the next morning feel well-rested; she caught the scent of coffee, which enticed her. She took a deep breath and stretched widely like a star. Liz discovered Red wasn’t in bed; he must be in the kitchen. She sat up and got out of bed, then she went to her closet to retrieve her kimono. Liz slipped into the silk robe and tied the belt around her waist, then she went into the bathroom to go pee and wash her hands. When she finished and made her way into the kitchen, she saw Red buttering some toast, wearing his undershirt and boxers.

Red sensed Lizzie’s presence in the kitchen, so he turned and found her standing there looking adorable in a kimono and messy hair.

“Good morning! I’ve made breakfast. I found marmalade in your fridge. I didn’t know you like marmalade, Lizzie.” Red said cheerfully.

Liz smiled amusedly at Red, who looked very happy and adorably domesticated.

“Good morning. Yeah, I like marmalade.” She said lightheartedly.

“Wonderful. So do I. I’ll put it on the table for us. Come and eat, sweetheart.” He said, then he fetched the jar of orange marmalade from the fridge.

Red delivered the marmalade and Lizzie’s plate of toast to the table, then he collected his plate and the two small coffee cups. He sat down next to Lizzie, and she was smiling at him.

“Thanks for making breakfast, Red.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for keeping me here last night. After spending so much time with you, I would feel extra lonely at the safe house.” Red admitted.

Liz reached over and put her hand on Red’s wrist.

“You don’t have to be lonely anymore, love. We’re gonna stay together. My place, safe houses, igloos…wherever.” Liz said earnestly.

Red smiled and his heart soared; he felt unburdened. He was already feeling the peace he wished for.

“That means the world to me. I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She said, rubbing his forearm.

After breakfast, Liz and Red showered together and got dressed, then they finally turned their phones on. They had a few voicemails but it wasn’t as overwhelming as they thought it would be. Ressler left a message for Liz; the task force had successfully taken down the sex-trafficking weirdo and rescued all the victims. Dembe had left a few voicemails for Red, just to check on how he was doing. Red chuckled and called Dembe to let him know he was okay. Actually, he told Dembe he was _more_ than okay; he and Lizzie were in a serious romantic relationship now. Dembe laughed heartily with relief and happiness. Liz could hear Dembe’s pleased reaction, so she smiled.

That afternoon, Liz and Red went to the black site together to give the task force a new blacklister. When they arrived, they got a warm welcome from everyone.

“How was your trip?” Harold asked.

“It was the best _ever_.” Liz said excitedly.

Harold chuckled.

“I’m glad!” He said.

“Red and I had so much fun, and it was amazing, but it’s also nice to be back home, and to see you all again. We have a new blacklister. She’s a cyber terrorist with the name TyphoidTyphoon. Not surprisingly, given her name, she plants a small piece of code where she chooses to, and at a random time in the future, the destructive consequences increase exponentially. According to Red’s sources, this terrorist is responsible for some of the worst privacy breaches and breakdowns in communication in banks, security firms, law firms, and even hospitals.” Liz said.

“I have people gathering intel, but if Aram wants to join the hunt for this Typhoon person, that would help a lot.” Red said.

“Gladly! I love a challenge.” Aram said.

Aram got to work straight away, and the briefing was in recess. Liz went to the bathroom and when she was washing her hands, she was surprised by Samar who came into the bathroom for the sole purpose of gossip, apparently. Samar leaned against the vanity and smirked at Liz.

“What?” Liz chuckled.

“Don’t act all innocent, Liz. You know I'm waiting for the inside scoop on your trip. I noticed you have a spring in your step, and there’s a very pretty ring on your left ring finger. Not to mention Reddington is extra cheerful…” Samar said.

Liz smiled as she dried her hands.

“Okay. Well, my relationship with Red changed during the trip. It became romantic.” Liz said.

Samar gave her a deadpan expression; she didn’t want ‘romantic’, she wanted juicy details.

Liz resisted a bit longer, but then she laughed and decided to divulge some details. She was actually excited to share them anyway. Liz stepped closer to Samar and lowered her voice so nobody would overhear.

“The second night, we were watching the Northern Lights in his bed. I told him basically that I had romantic feelings for him but I didn’t want to ruin our current relationship. He said our current relationship will just make a romantic relationship even stronger.” Liz began.

Samar nodded eagerly, waiting for the good bits.

“We started kissing and it felt so right. God, he’s such a good kisser…And that led to making love. Red is _so_ sexual…the way he touches me, and his… _you know_ …Mmm, it’s all perfect.” Liz said, blushing lightly.

“I can imagine.” Samar said dreamily.

Liz chuckled.

“He’s the sexiest, sweetest, cuddliest man. I love him with all my heart.” Liz said.

“Aww. Have you told him?” Samar said.

“Yes. And he feels the same about me. We’re actually, uh…in a very serious relationship now. We want to spend the rest of our lives together.” Liz confided, although she left out the part about trying to start a family.

“You’re such a great couple. I think you’re a perfect match.” Samar said.

“Thank you!” Liz said happily.

“So, is that like your engagement ring?” Samar said.

“Kind of. It looks like the aurora borealis, and I found it in a gift store. Red bought it for me. It makes me think of him and our trip.” Liz said.

“Adorable.” Samar said.

Liz laughed and then they left the bathroom. Red was waiting for Liz.

“There you are, Lizzie. Shall we go home?” Red said.

Samar smiled and walked away.

“Sure. My place?” Liz said.

“Yes, if that’s alright with you. I was cozy there last night.” Red said.

Liz put her hand on Red’s cheek.

“Of course it’s okay with me. I love having you stay with me.” Liz said.

A good distance away, Ressler, Harold and Aram were somewhat startled to see the display of affection between Liz and Red.

“They’re in love now.” Samar quietly explained.

“Weren’t they always?” Aram asked, puzzled.

“Yeah, but now it’s official.” Samar said.

“Oh.” Aram said.

Ressler and Harold nodded in understanding.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Red were cuddling on her couch later that evening. She was wearing her pyjamas and he was in a t-shirt and boxers.

“Samar wanted to know about our trip. I told her it was amazing. I also told her that we started a romantic relationship and that _you_ are amazing.” Liz said.

“Oh, thank you.” Red said amusedly.

“I told her we’re in love, but I didn’t tell her about our hopes for having a baby. I don’t want any pressure or anticipation from them to affect us.” She said.

Red rubbed Lizzie’s arm as he held her close.

“That’s fine, sweetheart. I hope you don’t feel pressured by _me_.” He said.

“I don’t. I’m also trying not to put pressure on myself. I’m really hoping it happens, though.” She said.

“I know, Lizzie. Same here.” He said comfortingly.

Liz looked up from Red’s shoulder and adoringly studied his face. She thought about having a baby with him, and she was overcome with intense love. She kissed his cheek and then moved to his lips. Their kissing gradually became more passionate, and Liz let her hand wander down Red’s abdomen to his growing bulge in his boxers.

“Mm Red…” Liz moaned as she began rubbing him overtop of his boxers.

“That feels good, baby…” Red said breathily; he tilted his head back and felt himself becoming fully hard from Lizzie’s attentions.

“Pull your boxers down.” She said seductively.

Red did as she said.

Liz was incredibly aroused now that Red’s erection was exposed. She grasped it and then bent down, taking him into her mouth. She heard him moan breathily, and his hand stroked her hair. Red breathed heavier as Lizzie’s hand and mouth went up and down his shaft. She tightened her lips and focused her efforts just under the head of his cock, where his favourite sensitive spot was.

“Oh my…” Red groaned quietly.

“Mmm.” She responded lustfully.

Liz continued stimulating Red’s sensitive spot, then she sucked his tip. He squirmed slightly.

“Lizzie…if we’re—oh _god_ —trying for a baby…shouldn’t we have intercourse?” Red said very distractedly.

Liz almost chuckled, so she stopped and rose up.

“I enjoy pleasuring you. But that’s a good point. I’m _really_ horny, too.” Liz said, then she stood up and took her pyjama shorts off.

Liz smirked at the cute surprised expression on Red’s face as she straddled his lap.

“Shall we have intercourse now?” Liz asked playfully.

“Hell yes.” Red said.

Liz giggled slightly and then she reached down to position him at her entrance. Just nudging down against the head of his cock made her weak with pleasure.

“Oh, Red…” She moaned softly.

As Lizzie paused to enjoy the sensation, Red lifted her pyjama t-shirt up to her breasts; she swiftly removed the garment and tossed it aside. Lizzie then sank down onto his cock, enveloping him in her wet silky depth.

“ _Fuck_ …it’s so good.” Red said breathily; he leaned back into the couch so Lizzie could ride him more comfortably.

“Yes!” Liz breathed.

Liz held onto Red’s shoulders as she moved up and down, getting into a steady rhythm. She was so relaxed and wet, she wanted it rougher this time to get more intense stimulation. She whimpered and pushed herself down, taking him as deep as possible. Red could tell that Lizzie was craving deep, rough thrusts, so he gripped her hips and pulled her down with each of her downward movements. She moaned loudly and sexually, which was music to his ears. He lustfully feasted his eyes on her breasts and the wanton expression on her face.

Liz clutched Red’s t-shirt at his shoulders as her pleasure increased rapidly. She felt him rubbing her g-spot and gliding against her very lubricated walls. His warm hands went to her butt cheeks and held her down on him while he ground his hips. She felt the continuous fullness inside her, as well as the stimulation against her walls as he gyrated. There was also some friction on her clit as she was rubbing against his lower abdomen and pubic area.

“Ohhh that feels…mmm.” Liz moaned airily.

Red was enthralled as he watched Lizzie; she tilted her head back and concentrated on the sensations he was giving her. He was delighted when Lizzie abruptly orgasmed on him. It came on very suddenly, and she shuddered and panted in pleasure. He was thrilled that she was able to climax with hardly any movement. Liz settled down and looked at Red, who was smirking flirtatiously.

“You have the most adorable orgasms.” Red said.

Liz smiled shyly and blushed.

“Thanks. Let’s keep going.” Liz said in a sultry tone, then she kissed him.

“Mm.” Red responded, beginning to buck his hips as they kissed.

Liz stopped the kiss and resumed going up and down on Red, giving him the stimulation he needed. His brow furrowed and he breathed heavily.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you Raymond…” Liz purred.

“ _Yes_.” Red said.

Liz was very aroused again and her pleasure was mirroring Red’s; she got closer to the peak right along with him.

“Feel how wet I am…just for you…” Liz whispered seductively.

Red groaned quietly in response and he closed his eyes; Liz rode him harder and faster. She was also concentrating on the feel of his cock slipping in and out; it was exquisite. Red felt Lizzie tightening around him, and she was excitedly bouncing up and down, striving to make them both come. He opened his eyes to look at her face and her breasts. She was whimpering intensely.

“…Lizzie…!” Red whispered in pleasure; his body tensed as the ecstasy overwhelmed him.

Red heard Lizzie whine urgently as she also reached her orgasm. His cock throbbed and his semen spurted repeatedly into her in a surprising quantity. Liz was breathless and stiff on Red as she felt wave after wave of pleasure. Her walls clamped down on him while he pulsated, creating an extremely pleasurable and gratifying feeling inside her. It made her climax last longer. Eventually, they both slumped a little in satisfaction and look at each other.

“Wow, that was something else.” Red said in awe.

“It _was_.” Liz giggled, then she kissed him several times while still smiling.

“I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too.” She said.

They kissed again and then Liz gently lifted off Red’s lap. She grabbed some tissues from the box on the coffee table and put them between her legs. She went to the bathroom and discarded the tissues, then she returned to the living room to put her pyjamas back on. Red had his boxers pulled up again.

“Want to go to bed early? I’m pleasantly exhausted now.” Red said.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Liz said giddily.

Liz held out her hand towards Red; he stood up and they held hands as they turned the lights off and went into the bedroom. They quickly got under the blankets and cuddled in the centre of the bed. They fell asleep with their arms around one another.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy final chapter! Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I appreciate it. :)

Liz and Red were madly in love and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They were having copious amounts of sex for days on end, sometimes even sneaking off during a shift at the black site. They had a good excuse; they were trying for a baby. Today was one of those days. Liz and Red just had sex in her parked car during a lunch break. She was flushed and tousled, and trying to fix her appearance in the bathroom. Samar came into the bathroom and chuckled when Liz got startled and tried to act normal.

“Did you and Reddington just…?” Samar asked slyly.

“…Yes.” Liz admitted.

Samar smiled.

“It’s cute that you’re crazy about each other.” Samar said.

“We’re trying to have a baby.” Liz said defensively, in a humorous way.

“I know. I think Aram and I might start using that excuse so we can hook up constantly, too.” Samar said.

Liz giggled.

“Go for it.” Liz said, smiling.

Samar tilted her head and studied Liz.

“I’m not trying to pry, but…any chance you could already be pregnant?” Samar asked.

“Well…my period is due today, so I’m waiting to see if it comes. If not…I might be pregnant.” Liz said, tense with anticipation.

Samar smiled warmly and her eyes watered.

“This is a big day for you and Red then. We’ll all keep our fingers crossed.” Samar said affectionately.

Liz got teary-eyed.

“Thank you.” Liz said with her voice breaking slightly.

Samar pulled Liz into a big hug and squished her for several moments, then she looked at her.

“Come on, let’s get back out there. Red will start worrying and he’ll wait at the door like a puppy. God, you two are cute.” Samar said, then they both laughed.

Samar opened the bathroom door with Liz behind her and Red was hovering nervously nearby. Samar chuckled amusedly.

“Your puppy is here, Liz.” Samar said.

Red was puzzled; Samar pinched his cheek like a grandma might affectionately pinch a child’s cheek, then she walked away.

“What the hell was that about?” Red asked, astonished.

Liz chuckled.

“You’re cute, that’s all.” Liz said.

“Oh. Thanks. Is everything okay? Did you…” he said, then he glanced around for privacy reasons, “Get your period?”

“No, but I don’t wanna get our hopes up, Red. Let’s wait and see. It could still come later.” Liz said.

Red saw that Lizzie looked nervous.

“I know sweetheart. It’s okay. If you get your period, we’ll resume our attempts later on, or not, whatever you’re comfortable with. I love you, and I’m happy with the way things are.” Red said, holding her shoulders comfortingly.

Lizzie nodded.

“I love you too. I’m also happy with the way things are, but…I know we both want to be parents.” Liz said.

Red watched Lizzie’s lip quiver as she tried to hold back her emotions.

“Lizzie…” He said softly.

“I’m so anxious, Red.” She blurted out.

Red embraced Lizzie and held her.

“Whatever happens, happens. Let’s keep our minds on the present moment.” Red said soothingly as he petted her head.

Liz took a deep breath and brought her thoughts back to right now. She was cozy in Red’s arms, and that’s all that mattered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night, Liz still didn’t get her period and her hopes were starting to rise. She tried to remain calm and not set herself up for disappointment, but her period was normally regular as clockwork. She was starting to think she might be pregnant. Liz and Red cuddled and watched TV to stay distracted, then they went to bed.

The next morning, Liz woke up and immediately checked her white panties; no period. She shook Red’s arm, waking him up and startling him.

“Wha—?” Red said, sitting up.

“No period! I’m gonna take the pregnancy test!” Liz exclaimed.

“Okay.” Red said groggily, still processing what was going on.

Liz’s phone rang just then, and she snatched it off the nightstand. It was Cooper.

“Yes, Sir?” Liz said.

“Liz. You and Reddington need to come to the black site. Aram’s got surveillance on the compound Reddington mentioned, but we can’t identify any of the people because they’re not in the system. It’s urgent.” Cooper said.

“Okay, we’ll be right there.” Liz said, then she hung up.

Liz jumped out of bed and stripped her t-shirt and panties off.

“Red, we have to go to the black site right now. Aram’s got criminals showing up on the screen with no way of identifying them.” Liz said, hurriedly getting dressed.

“Lizzie, the _test_.” Red said as he got out of bed.

“I’ll do it there.” She said, grabbing the pregnancy test kit from the dresser drawer.

Red was reeling and extremely preoccupied as he hastily put some clothes on. The love of his life could be pregnant and he had to wait to find out while he ID’d some scumbags. He emerged from the bedroom and went into the kitchen, where Liz was stuffing two small orange juice bottles into her purse along with two granola bars. She glanced at him and chuckled.

Liz was highly amused by Red’s appearance; he’d never been so sloppily dressed in the entire time she’d known him. His undershirt was untucked, his shirt was only buttoned once or twice in the middle—crookedly—and he had no socks on. He gave her a wry, disapproving smirk, which made her laugh harder.

“You look handsome, anyway. Throw your shoes on and let’s go.” Liz said dismissively.

Red sighed and slipped some casual loafers on, then they rushed out the door.

At the black site, Liz and Red quickly entered the briefing room.

“We got here as fast as we could.” Liz said breathlessly.

They could all tell that, by Red’s appearance. They were all amused and shocked to see Red in such a state, but then they got to work. Liz handed Red a bottle of orange juice and a granola bar from her purse as he started watching the surveillance camera feed.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Red said.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom…” Liz said.

Red quickly made eye contact with Lizzie; he gave her a meaningful nod and smile.

“Alright.” He said.

Liz nervously left for the bathroom and she went into the stall. Her hands shook as she opened the box; she read the instructions. She had to go pee, so she was able to provide urine for the test. Then the excruciating wait ensued.

Red was barely able to concentrate on his task as he wondered how Lizzie was doing, if she’d done the test, what the result was. He was startled, along with everyone else, when Liz called ‘Red!’ He whirled around and Lizzie was running towards him, smiling and holding the pregnancy test stick. She threw her arms around his neck and jumped up, so he held her while she put her legs around him.

“I’m pregnant!” Liz cried happily.

The task force said “awww” in unison, then they clapped. Liz put her legs down and stood in front of Red, then they kissed fervently. Cooper, Aram, Ressler and Samar all just watched the happy couple, giving them their moment.

“Look!” Liz said, showing Red the result on the test.

Red was flabbergasted; Lizzie was pregnant. About two weeks pregnant, in fact.

“Lizzie, you conceived during our trip, possibly the first time!” Red said in amazement.

“Yes!” Liz said excitedly.

“So all this ‘trying’…” Red said amusedly.

“—Was a bonus! Yeah!” Liz said giddily.

The others laughed, and Liz and Red were reminded of their presence. Liz blushed lightly but she laughed, too.

“This is fantastic news. Congratulations!” Cooper said.

“Yes, congrats!” Samar said.

They all congratulated Liz and Red with hugs and handshakes. Liz had never been happier; she was pregnant, she was with the love of her life, and she was surrounded by her chosen family. Red was overwhelmed with happiness, along with many other complex emotions. As Lizzie hugged him, he cried and wiped his eyes. She lovingly rubbed his back, understanding how profoundly this was affecting him. He was going to be a dad again. He had a second chance at life. It felt like the stars had aligned for Liz and Red. If she hadn’t acknowledged her feelings for him, or joined him on the trip to Finland, this might never have happened. It felt like it was meant to be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Baby Agnes had been conceived under the aqua skies of the arctic circle. She was wearing an aqua newborn onesie and a pink knitted cap, matching her mommy’s cherished sea glass ring from Finland. Liz was gazing down at Agnes as she cradled her in her arms. Red kissed Lizzie on the head. She was back to her brown bob hair, and she looked radiant. He would always fondly recall the ‘blonde bombshell’ days, though.

“I love you, Lizzie.” Red said, with his lips against her cheek.

“I love you too, Red.” Liz said, then she turned and kissed him on the lips.

They smiled and went back to watching their baby daughter sleep.

“Mommy and Daddy love you more than anything, Agnes.” Red said softly.

“She knows. Look at her. She’s sleeping so peacefully.” Liz said quietly.

Red chuckled delightedly as Agnes carried on sleeping in Lizzie’s arms.

**The End**


End file.
